


The Librarian

by Mellifluusascian



Series: Oneshots, Timestamps, Imagines, etc. [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellifluusascian/pseuds/Mellifluusascian
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader
Series: Oneshots, Timestamps, Imagines, etc. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803082
Kudos: 12





	The Librarian

Every few days he came in to look for another book to read. He would search, sometimes for hours, until he found one that caught his attention. But your favorite moments were when he came to check out his new books, always with a shy smile.

“You’re back again? You’re such a fast reader.” You compliment as he slides the book across the desk.

A light blush is dusted across his cheeks and a soft chuckle left his lips. “When I find a good book, I can’t put it down. There’s just something about literature that’s so beautiful, it’s hard not to love it.”

The way he spoke so passionately about his hobby made your heart swell. You tried not to focus too much on the light sparkle in his eyes as you scanned the barcode of his library card and the book. You lowered your head to hide your smile as you stamped the book card with a return date, which at this point was pretty useless.

“You seem to really love reading. Have you ever considered writing your own?” You handed his book and card back to him, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

“I have actually started writing my own novel...” His response was shy and quiet, his head lowering and hand raising to scratch the back of his neck nervously.

“Oh really? I’d love to hear about it!”

“I’d be willing to tell you about it... Preferably over dinner?”

———————————

The memory was still fresh in your mind, almost as if it wasn’t three years ago. And as you stood across from the same man that visited the library only to get a glimpse of you from time to time, you felt as if your heart would beat out of your chest.

With the veil no longer obstructing your view, you could see the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes as clear as day.

It all felt so surreal - the rings, the exchange of vows, saying “I do”. Only the feeling of his lips on yours brought you back down to earth, grounding you. You were literally swept off your feet and carried away, feeling like the star of a cliché romance movie.

Your smile never left your face and only grew wider with time.

“Maybe you should write about this.” You teased, laughing at the face he made in response.

“I don’t need anyone else to feel what I feel for you. This moment is mine and mine alone.”


End file.
